Fallen Together
by youlittledevil
Summary: Nora meets the intriguing and handsome Patch who confounds her with his mystique. Patch's story unfolds to reveal a dark secret that Nora would have never imagined. With Dark Angels and Archangels after her, can Nora trust Patch with her life? NO SPOILERS
1. Chapter 1

His jawline was rigid. I couldn't make out the eyes I thought I knew, but I felt them piercing my skin. I winced as he grinned, his teeth gleaming.

"Take her." He ordered his two servants. I closed my eyes as then seized my wrists add dragged me down the corridor. Their hands were freezing but somehow burned into my skin, like dry ice. My wrists began to throb in pain.

"Here's dinner, my Lord."

I shivered, opening my eyes. She was sitting in front of me on her throne looking devious and angelic all at once. Her dark hair billowed around her, thrown over the arms of her chair. Her cloak was striking, black with royal purple cuffs. A gold chain was poised under her pointed chin- a necklace that was once mine. Her lips wore a dark shade of purple, as did her black eyes. Her face was strained and worn, yet incredibly beautiful.

"We finally meet, Saffirus."

"I… I'm not Saffirus." I choked out, "My name is Nora."

"Ah, but your blood tells me you are Saffirus." She stepped off her throne and walked towards me, crumpled in a ball on the floor, my hands still restrained from the 'men' holding me.

"I'm not! I swear!"

"Well…" Lord Vane licked her lips seductively, "With one taste, I can determine whether or not you are lying."

I squirmed and kicked, but Vane quickly had her hands around my neck. I screamed in pain as she ripped her long nail into my neck. I could feel the blood dripping down my neck, leaking from the gash her knifelike nail left.

Vane licked her blood soaked finger. Her back arched and her head tilted back.

"Oh, Saffirus! You can't hide from me!"

x x x x

"Please tell me you saw him!" Vee whined at me, pouting.

"No, Vee. I wasn't looking." I sighed, nervously checking my phone for a text or a missed call.

Anything.

"He won't call." Vee said, her face suddenly hardening.

"I know."

Vee exhaled heavily. "Get over him! He wasn't that great and honestly, he was ugly."

She was always so blunt.

"Thanks." I got up from the bench, holding my books. The sun was high in the sky, shining over the high school campus.

Vee rose at my side and breathed deeply, "There he is…"

I spun around, hoping to see the boy I'd been dying to hear from.

"There is the future Mr. Vee Sky."

I sighed and spotted a scrawny looking boy with dusty blonde hair and tan skin. He was sucking down a cigarette like it was his last meal.

"What I'd do to be that cigarette…"

"Vee! Gross!" I laughed.

"Sorry! You know I haven't had a boyfriend since Todd. Momma needs some lovin'. "

"Okay, that's nasty. Don't you think calling Todd a boyfriend is exaggerating just a bit?"

"No! Nora, you can be such a downer. Just because Daniel dumped you on your ass for Marcie Millar doesn't mean that everyone else needs to be miserable."

Vee stormed off. Obviously I had hit a nerve.

I continued walking down the campus courtyard. I watched people pass me, meeting up with friends or shuffling to glass in groups. I didn't have a group of friends. I had Vee. I had an ex-boyfriend that didn't want anything to do with me now that he was dating the school slut. I had a father that was never home and a dead mother.

"Excuse me?" a smooth voice interrupted my thoughts.

I turned around and was greeted by the most handsome face I had ever seen.

"You left this on the bench." He smiled and handed me my French book.

"Oh," I must have looked confused. "I thought I grabbed them all."

He smiled again and my stomach flipped. I stared at him, my mind blank.

"Well… You can take it now." He chuckled.

I sprung to life and took the book from his hand. My finger grazed his and his cold skin sent a chill up my spine.

"I'm Nora." I stuttered.

"That's nice." He beamed. "See you around."

And just like that he left me with my stomach in knots.

_You didn't look that stupid. _I told myself, but I didn't buy it.

_Note to self: improve flirting skills._


	2. Chapter 2

I stepped into my physics class that same day, already tired and longing to go home. It was the first day of my senior year and I was just anxious for it to be over. I glanced around the classroom, not expecting to see anyone I knew, considering I knew only Vee and she had creative writing this block.

"Nora Grey?" The teacher called loudly.

"Here," I responded unenthusiastically.

"Nora Grey," The familiar voice whispered behind me.

I looked over my shoulder and met his eyes as he took his seat. The guy that found my books earlier that day.

"Hi," was all I could manage. I was mesmerized by his dark eyes. His brown hair was messy and spiked up in random places. His pale face was decorated with a light pink tint at the peak of his cheekbones. He looked older than me, maybe in his early twenties, while I was still eighteen.

"You're beautiful," He stated with a smile.

My insides melted. "Thanks," I said, patting my straightened hair down hoping it wasn't curly.

"You're self-conscious," he grinned.

"No," I lied.

"Shouldn't be, you're gorgeous."

I smiled, suddenly aware of how hot my face had become. I had never liked my brown hair and my pale skin was never appealing, in my opinion.

"What's your name?" I asked, my voice abnormally high.

"You'll know eventually."

"When?"

"Patch… Ummmm… Just Patch?" The teacher called again.

"Here," Patch said loudly.

"Are you some kinda…foreign? With that one name thing?" he asked with a chuckle.

Patch cleared his throat, "No sir."

I blushed and turned around. There was something about Patch that made me immobile.

"What are you doing after class?" Patch whispered behind me.

"…more classes." I wasn't used to this kind of attention.

"Let's do lunch."

"Um… Like I said, I have class-"

"I'll drive," he interrupted. "Don't say no."

I nodded, completely unable to respond verbally.

The class went by slowly and I can honestly say I have never cared less about Newton's Law or motion or anything related to Physics. I wanted to be locked in those eyes again.

Almost as if he read my mind, Patch tapped my shoulder and asked, "Wanna get out of here?"

"Yeah," I groaned.

"Let's go then!" Patch got up to leave.

"We can't go now! Class isn't even halfway over!"

Patch laughed loudly and waved his fingers, as if he was tapping them on air. Suddenly, I got an uneasy feeling in my stomach. I looked to the girl sitting next to me. She was staring blankly at the teacher, who had abruptly stopped talking, his hands suspended in the air almost as if they were frozen. I was the only one in the room moving except for a smiling Patch, standing, bouncing on the balls of his feet beside me.

"Let's go." Patch grabbed my wrist and headed for the door.

"What just happened?" I demanded, being dragged behind him.

"Why do you ask so many questions?"

"Uh, I think I deserve an explanation!"

"You need to learn to just go with it."

I had no words. Patch had just made a classroom full of people go still and I was supposed to _go with it_?

While we walked down the empty hallway, I glanced into classrooms as we passed them.

They too were silent and still.

"Look!" I exclaimed, but Patch continued walking.

"You did that! I know you did! You waved your fingers and… and everything stopped." I sounded crazy.

We stepped out the double doors into the cool Hartford, Connecticut air.

"That's my car," Patch pointed to the black Range Rover parked on the curb.

Part of me knew I shouldn't get into the car with Parch, but I couldn't stop my feet.

I climbed into the passenger's side and examined it. "Spotless."

"It's new." Patch started the engine.

"Where are we going?"

"What did I say about these questions?" He smiled at me and changed the subject, "You like music?"

Before I could respond, Patch had metal blasting through the speakers.

I was glad to see cars driving on the road, meaning things were…_unfrozen_. Did I imagine that?

The second I looked from the side window to the windshield, it happened. The child went under the car and the wheels bumped up and down twice. I screamed and covered my eyes. Patch must have not seen the little boy crossing the street as we drove through the intersection.

"Stop!" I screamed, "Stop the car!"

"Why?" Patch laughed as we rolled to a stop at the same intersection we had just driven through. Patch looked from me to the little boy crossing at the crosswalk in front of us. He looked at our car, smiled, and pushed his bike onto the sidewalk, perfectly intact.

"Patch, we hit him!"

"No we didn't. I'm sure I would have felt it if I ran over a kid." He laughed and played the bass drum part of the song on the steering wheel.

_Was I going mad? _I saw the kid go under the car. I felt the bump of us driving over him.

"Let's eat here." Patch pulled into a parking space across from a little Italian restaurant. I dropped out of the car and threw up on the pavement.

"Wow. Hardcore." Patch winked and crossed the street.

I wiped my mouth on the back of my hand. By the time I had caught my breath and walked across the street to the restaurant, Patch had gotten us a table outside. I sat down, shaking.

"I know what I saw," I searched his face for an answer, "We hit him. Please tell me what the hell is going on."

"What can I get you?" The waitress more asked Patch than me. She examined him, looking as seductive as she could.

I became very jealous.

"Water for me." Patch said, not meeting her eyes.

"Where's the bathroom?" I asked.

She analyzed me for a second, and then gave me a very skeptical, condescending look.

"Inside. At the back." She almost rolled her eyes as if to say _'He's with her?'_

I got up and walked to the back of the restaurant. I still felt nauseous. In the bathroom, I splashed cold water on my face. My eyeliner drained. I looked horrible.

"That didn't happen," I told myself, "That didn't happen."

"Are you okay?" a quiet, soothing voice asked beside me.

I jumped, startled, "How'd you get in here?"

"The door?" the young girl look confused.

"Sorry, crazy day," I apologized.

"Don't worry about it. I'm Marissa."

"Hi. Nora." _Why was this random girl introducing herself to me in a bathroom?_

"Nora," she repeated, "Do you need some help?" she placed an icy hand on my shoulder. I could feel the ice cube fingers through my sweater.

I looked into her eyes and a cold chill filled my body.

"I'm fine." I pulled my shoulder away. "I've got to go." I left the water running and darted out of the bathroom. I looked over my shoulder every few steps, but the restroom door did not open. There was something strange about Marissa. Something I could not pin point.

"You alright?" asked Patch as I sat down.

"You can freeze time." I said dully. My voice sounded unfamiliar.

"How'd you know?" Patch chuckled and took a sip of his water.

"Look, I don't know you, but this is too much. I don't know what you're-"

"I'm a vampire." Patch laughed again.

I scowled back.

Patch leaned across the table. I could feel his breath, cold and heavy, "You don't need to know anything just yet." He raised an eyebrow, apparently waiting for an answer.

"Tell me now." I demanded.

"You need to stop asking questions."

"That wasn't a question." I began to get frustrated.

Patch's face grew angry and my glass of water started to shake. As I reached for it, the glass burst, spraying me with water and shards. I shrieked, but Patch sat watching me.

I stood up, "That's it. I'm done." People at the surrounding tables looked at us, but I paid them no attention.

I stormed off with Patch following close behind.

"Nora, wait."

My feet sped faster.

"I said STOP!" Patch appeared in front of me. "I'll tell you everything." His face was sympathetic, "I'll tell you what I am."


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you know what happens when you lose something important to you?"

He didn't give me time to answer.

"It ruins your…" he struggled, "Life."

"What did you lose?"

"Everything. But I gained so much." We stood on the sidewalk, me staring at Patch intently. I was oblivious to our surroundings. "I was once something so beautiful, Nora. Something wonderful, but I fell. I wanted more. I wanted to be alive." He drew in a deep breath, "I wanted to breathe again, so badly that I gave up everything. And look what I gained! Just what I wanted, or so I thought. I've been alone. All those who knew me want nothing to do with me. I have a miserable life."

"Where did you come from?" I felt so lost.

"I'm a fallen angel, Nora."

"Right," I gaped, "And I'm a werewolf." I chuckled, but Patch's eyes remained serious.

"There are angels of the light and angels of the dark. Both are very dangerous, but I just happen to be the more dangerous one."

I stared in disbelief.

"Do you really need any more proof?" Cars sped by us, sending a breeze that blew my hair to the side. Patch looked to the street and waved his pointer and middle finger. Two cars driving in opposite directions veered off their path and smashed into each other. I screamed, knowing the crash was too brutal for anyone to survive. I was paralyzed with fear.

"Blink, Nora." Patch whispered. I immediately obeyed. When I opened my eyes, cars were still zooming past. The cars that had collided were gone, as if it had never happened.

"Why are you doing this?"

"You're special. Your blood is special." Patch stepped closer to me, grabbing my face with both his hands. "You look just like your mother."

I froze, "My mother?" Patch smiled a devilish smile. My heart stung, an all too familiar pain filled my chest.

"How do you know about my mother?" I yelled, ripping my face from his hands.

"I know what a good person she was. Your blood is clean, but mine is tainted."

"How do you know about my mother?" I screamed again.

"You're descendant of an angel. How do you think your mother died?"

"A… A car crash."

"Who do you think caused that car crash?"

"A drunk driver." I began doubting myself.

"Did you see how easily I wrecked those two cars? That's how. I can make anything happen. I can undo what I've done. I can make only you see it. These powers… They're the ups to being an... angel."

"An angel killed my mother?"

"Your mother was an angel. The car crash was a cover up for your father's family to see. They needed an explanation, didn't they? Your mother didn't die in a car crash, she was a light angel."

My head was spinning. _Angels? _

"When I knew your mother she was so loving. So kind. A perfect angel."

"Where's my mom, now?" I choked out.

"That's something we can deal with later."

"She knows?" a hoarse voice said from behind me. I spun around, but saw nothing.

"It's fine, Cisstara. She had to know at some point." Patch said, glaring at nothing.

"LIES!" The voice named Cisstara screamed. "This should have been kept quiet! Boss will be very… displeased. And I don't think she'll be as forgiving as last time."

"Tell her I apologize." Patch faked remorse.

"I could just take her now." A woman appeared in front of me. I shrieked, but my throat was constricted and my body rigid. She was _controlling _me. Patch stood still, as if nothing had happened.

The woman was tall with long blond hair and tar black eyes. She looked wary and exhausted.

"I am doing my job, Cisstara," Patch grabbed my arm. "I don't need assistance."

The woman Cisstara disappeared, leaving a black smoke cloud behind.

I had no words. My mind was too jumbled to process any of this.

"Who-"

"Cisstara. A slave to Lord Vane."

Who's-"

"You're not safe here," Patch held tighter to my arm and the sidewalk dissolved before my eyes. My body shook as everything went black. The next thing I saw was the steps to my house coming into view.

I looked at Patch confused.

"Yeah, yeah, I know where you live." Patch walked to the front door of my farmhouse and it swung open without his touch. My house was dimly lit from the open windows.

"Go to your room. Lock the door."

"But Patch…"

"DO IT." Patch yelled.

I darted up the stairs after taking one last look at his face. I tripped over my feet in my haste, but I finally made it up the long staircase into the threshold of my bedroom door. The room was dark, the only light coming in through the crack in the curtains. I peeked out, hoping to see nothing, but at the same time desperate to see Patch. There was something so incredibly inviting about him. He had obviously proven to me that there was something special about him and although I had always believed in angels, I preferred the world where they interacted with us to stay in movies. I had met this guy today and already I was letting him alter my life forever.

"Mom?" I whispered, half expecting her to descend from the skies on the wings of eagles, but I wasn't surprised that when I opened my eyes I was still alone.

"They're gone." Patch appeared in the threshold. "There's no trace of any… other dark angels."

"You're a dark angel?"

"Yes." Patch nodded slightly, walking towards me slowly. I stayed at my window, feeling safer knowing I could jump if I needed to.

"So, you're a demon?"

"Demons are portrayed differently in this world. They're made out to be disgusting vampiric death bringers. While we are in fact death bringers, we save the distgustingness and the vampirity for the higher ups. Most of us just carry out missions for the higher ups. And, yes, some of these missions are gruesome and horrible. But we do that to survive. If we don't follow orders, we are tortured. Tortured in ways you could not imagine, Nora. I can't speak for the rest of my kind, but I don't particularly enjoy killing or hurting. I have had to in the past but that's because it's my job."

"So… you're a… killer?"

"Only when I don't have a choice. Only to destroy the descendants of light angels."

"You're here to kill me, aren't you?"

"Those were my instructions."


	4. Chapter 4

For some reason, I wasn't scared.

"I know you're not going to hurt me. You would have done it in the car or… You wouldn't have taken me to dinner. You would have taken me to a field and killed me."

"I could do it now. You're home alone. Dad won't be home till… Friday. That's 4 days away."

I stiffened, but Patch's soft expression comforted me.

"Your mom broke the rules."

"There are rules?"

Patch chuckled, sitting across from me on the edge of my bed. "There are lots of rules. Your mother broke the golden one." He grabbed my hand and my body went numb. I blinked but it looked as though my eyes had not opened. My vision had gone black. I opened my mouth to scream, but nothing came out. I could still feel Patch's hand, which yanked me to stand upright. He pulled me closer, wrapping his arms around me, holding me tight enough that I could hear his irregularly fast heartbeat.

_Thump thump thump thump. _Stop. _Thump thump thump thump. _Stop.

A bright light blinded me so I buried my face into Patch's chest.

"Your assignment was to protect Harrison Grey, correct?" a bell-like voice asked, sounding irritated.

"Yes. And I did." The other voice shocked me. I ripped myself from Patch to find the source.

She looked radiant and very much alive. More than alive…

"Mom!" I screamed.

"She won't hear you, Nora. This is a memory. My memory."

"You broke the most important rule: keep your distance." I hadn't noticed the woman talking. I couldn't take my eyes off Mom. I shifted my gaze to the other woman. She had straight blond hair, contrasting Mom's brown curls. We were surrounded by clouds, the sun beaming overhead brighter and more beautiful than I had ever seen it. The area had an airy glow to it.

"I... I apologize, Claire. Please, I know these feelings are true."

"No, Lynn! You know my position in this. You are my little sister, but this is something that cannot be forgiven."

_Sister? _I asked myself. _I don't have an aunt…_

"What does that mean?" Mom's eyes became afraid.

"You know I don't want to do this, but I have to. It's my duty."

"Claire, I have a daughter. Please, please don't make me leave her. And Harrison… I love Harry."

"I covered up your tracks. I was your follower and I protected you. When you realized you loved Harrison I protected you. When you and Harrison began your _relationship_ I protected you. When he asked you to marry him I protected you. When you got pregnant and had your baby, I PROTECTED YOU! There is only so much I can do! I don't think you realize all I did! It's been six years! You don't understand what I put on the line to keep your secret from the Archangels. Everything, Lynn. I risked everything. You were given the chance to protect someone, to be on earth again, something you know we all want. And you broke the rules. The Archangels found out I was lying for you. I might lose my wings!"

"So now I lose mine?"

"I'm sorry sis. You know I love you."

"Do you know where I'm going?"

"Whit time you can earn your wings back."

"I… I'm going to me a dark angel! A DEMON, CLAIRE!"

"Not completely! You will be fallen, not dark. If you choose to become a dark angel, then you will get your black wings."

"I fell in love! How is that so wrong?"  
"He's human! _Full _human! You were his guardian!"

"He didn't know what I was. To him, I was human."

"Human by appearance. Your daughter is a half-breed. The Archangels have been trying to destroy the half breeds for ages."

"What will happen to my Nora? She's only five!"

I was horrified. I wanted to scream _I'm here! I'm safe!_ But I knew it was useless.

"You know her fate and I am sorry. The Archangels know about her. They cannot hurt her as a child but when she matures into an adult… she will be vulnerable."

"Please, Claire. Punish me, not her."

"I can't do anything about her. I would if I could, but I've done everything I can."

Mom sobbed into her hands as she turned her back to Claire.

"I'm sorry." Claire took hold of the air behind Mom's back. I felt patch tense up beside me. Claire made a ripping motion. Mom screamed in pain.

"Take her." Claire called in our direction. Patch stepped toward them, but to my surprise he was still by my side, almost as if he split into two. I looked at him, baffled.

"This is a memory, Nora. That right there," he pointed to the Patch walking to Claire and Mom, "is memory Patch. He's just a part of the memory."

I nodded. _So this is heaven._

Memory Patch had Mom by her wrist, leading her away from Claire. Patch pulled me to walk with them.

"Promise me," Mom sobbed, "Promise me you will take care of her."

"I promise." Memory Patch smiled sympathetically. "Can you Vow to me?"

"I… I…"

"Please, Patch. You fell, too. And you gained your wings back. You know what I'm going through. Before my angel abilities dissolve completely… Make the Vow."

Memory Patch looked over his shoulder to be sure that Claire was out of sight. He released Mom's wrist and pointed his palm to her. She matched his motion, touching her palm to his. She closed her eyes and said quietly, "Patch, be Nora Grey's guardian. Keep her safe at _all costs_."

"I will." Memory Patch closed his eyes, too. The two pulled their hands apart slowly and a faint, glowing string appeared between them. Mom pulled and the string broke off her hand and slinked into Patch's.

"It's time to go, Lynn. I'm sorry." Patch looked into her eyes and forced a smile. The world around me began to darken. Once bright, now hazy, the world went black. I blinked and I was in my room, panting.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks everyone for all the messages, favorites, and reviews. Sorry it took so long for me to post this chapter. School's been crazy since it's near the end of the semester and next week is finals week. But keep reading and reviewing and stuff! Thanks!**

I was speechless. I looked at Patch, who was staring into space.

"I don't understand…" I stuttered.

"I know it's complicated, but think back. You mother never told you about any siblings, any grandparents, any family at all."

"She was an only child and her parents passed when she was young."

"I know what she told you, and you were right to believe her. Your father believed her, too. She did it to protect you, and she did a good job."

"But why are you coming to me now? Why couldn't you have just let me live in ignorance. I don't want this, Patch!"

"Because…" his eyes avoided me, but I stepped closer, grabbed his face, and forced him to look at me. "They're after you."

I let go of his jaw, dumbfounded. "Who is _after me_? Can I get a bit of fucking detail here?"

_The Archangels, Nora._ Patch spoke to me in my head. I jumped, startled.

_My mission here was to kill you. You're a half-blood, and the Archangels hate half-bloods. I was sent by them to dispose of you when you turned 18. That is 2 weeks away._

"So, what? You're gonna kill me?"

_I made a vow to your mom to protect you once you turned 18._

"So you're gonna kill me… but you have to protect me." I must have sounded condescending, because Patch's face became bitter.

_You think you're confused? I made a vow to another angel to protect you, while the Archangels assigned me to kill you! And in protecting you, I let you know about the other world… now the Dark Angels want to take you. You are the daughter of a fallen angel and a human… You could be a very valuable asset to their cause._

"D-D-Dark? What the hell is going on?" I screamed. "Just kill me, Patch. You have two orders to kill me and one to protect me."

"No!" Patch yelled as he broke the wooden beam of my bedpost in half. He threw it on the ground and stepped closer to me. "I am a Fallen angel, but I will not kill the innocent. I refuse to hurt you like that."

"Do they know… the Dark Angels? About your other…assignments?" I whispered.

He spoke in my head, _they know about the Archangels wanting to kill you. They think if they get you before they Arch's kill you, you can help them fight the Angels of Light. _

"There's a battle?"

_That's in the future. Right now, my main concern is protecting you. The Archangels want all half-angels disposed of. You are half-angel, and when your mom fell you became half-fallen angel. That's worse. You are in serious danger, Nora. I made a vow that cannot be broken and I will protect you at all costs. When your mom fell, the Dark Angels found out she had a daughter. They knew the Arch's would want you dead, so now the Darks want you. You have abilities unknown to yourself. You are the key to this battle, Nora. They key to restoring full power to the light angels._

"What do I have to do?"

"Stay alive." His voice was smooth and calm, filling my chest with a warm air.

"You're Fallen, Patch. Why do you want the Light in power?" I became afraid at the realization that, although he seemed sweet and caring, Patch was Fallen.

_You could call me a saboteur._


	6. Chapter 6

**There has been some confusion about the ending of chapter 5. Sorry guys. It was meant to be a cliffhanger! And for anyone confused about what a saboteur is:**

**Saboteur: a person who destroys or damages something deliberately : a person who performs sabotage.**

**Patch explained that he was more or less against the Dark Angels taking over. Although he is fallen, he knows the horror that would come if the Dark angels ruled as the Light angels do right now. Death, pain, just plain bad stuff. Like Becca Fitzpatrick explained, Dark Angels would be breeding with humans or possessing their bodies and all would be hell. Patch was saying he is against that, although he is a Fallen angel. It shows he has some heart and that even though he is Fallen, he wants to sabotage their chances of winning the Battle against the light angels and, as he told Nora, she is the key.**

I woke up in my room the next morning. I slowly blinked the sleep from my eyes, but something wasn't right. My room was pitch black and there was no sun bleeding in through my window. The clock at my bedside read 7:00 AM, but it looked like it was 1:00 AM outside.

I looked out the window, hoping to see Patch parked outside in his Range Rover waiting to take me to school. The sky was dark and cloudless, but zaps of black smoke descended from the sky, illuminated by the moonlight. I wiped my eyes, figuring they were tricking me.

Patch's car sped up the street and within seconds he was banging on the door. I flew down the stairs, tripping on the rug and stumbling to the door. My breath came in slow gasps, "Patch? What's going on?"

"They're here. The dark angels. The dark officers."

"What? Why?"

"They want you. Your mother wants you."

"My… Mom?"

Patch looked irritated, but hid it with a smooth loving voice, "I told you she fell."

"I know but you also said falling isn't permanent. That you can choose to become a light angel again."

"She didn't choose to return to the light."

"YOU DEFINITELY LEFT THAT PART OUT!"

"Nora…"

"Whose side are you on, Patch? Where do your loyalties lie?"

"I can't answer that Nora. I just can't"

I looked at him, fear rising in my gut.

"You're not safe anymore. We need to go somewhere. The dark angels can't enter this house… Yet."

"What do you mean yet? Is there some kind of protection spell?" I asked.

"This isn't Harry Potter, Nora. But there is energy, both positive and negative. This house if full of positive energy. Yours, your dad's, and… Your mom's. It won't hold them off forever. Once they over power the light energy they can enter."

"We have to leave, then!"

"Grab my hand."

"Patch, this isn't the time…"

"DO IT!" Patch yelled.

I reluctantly grabbed his hand, loving the warm sensation it sent through my body.

"We're gonna jump from the window." He said calmly, as if it was something he did every day and didn't die.

I gave him a look of pure fear and shock but he replied, "I've fallen from clouds much higher than this." He gave me a smile and kicked open my bedroom window. He dove down pulling me along with him. I let out a scream as we hurled towards the ground. As quickly as we were falling, I was on my feet surrounded my shadowed figures.

"Don't worry. You're fine. " he looked me in the eyes, begging me to trust him.

A woman similar to the one we saw before appeared in front of Patch.

"Roguella," Patch bowed.

"Patch," She said emotionless, "You will hand her over now."

"Those were no my orders, Rogue."

"Oh? Then what were your orders?"

"To present Nora to Lord Vane herself."

"Give her to me and I will bring her to the Lord."

"I'm afraid nothing less than I will do."

"I'm offended that you consider me less than you."

Patch smirked, but Roguella's face remained dark and lined.

"Should I notify the Dark Goddess of your capture?" she smiled at the last word.

"Why ruin the surprise?"

"I assume you will be taking her now."

"Please, Dark Rogue, let me play with my food." Patch laughed.

Rogue looked at me, "Don't rough her up too much, leave that up to the Lord. She needs to have her fun too, doesn't she?"

"Yes. I will be in touch, Rogue."

"It would be in your best interest."

The figures vanished, leaving a black fog behind.

"YOU'RE ON THEIR SIDE!" I pulled my hand from Patch's grip.

_Can't you see I'm acting? _He spoke in my head. _I'm trying to save you._

"Get in the house." Patch said roughly, but with a smile.

_Acting again? _I thought to myself.

_Yes, wonderful at it aren't I? _

"You can…?"

"Yeah I can read minds. Immortal fallen angel thing." _I have to do it in case one of the dark officers lingered, but I'm pretty sure they're all gone now._

"Wow. So what should I do? I can't escape those things!"

"They didn't break down your houses defenses. In here, they can't get to us."

Patch stepped closer to me, putting his hands on my waist.

"You're beautiful, Nora." He brought his face closer to mine.

I couldn't breathe when Patch's lips touched mine.

"I'm gonna keep you safe. Even if it destroys me."


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up next to Patch, his soft face calm and relaxed in his slumber.

I tried to get up without waking him but the second I moved, his eyes blinked open.

"Nora," he smiled, a wide grin breaking on his face.

I ran my eyes over his lips and kissed them gently.

"You amaze me." He smiled even bigger, but continued in response to my questioning look. "You've been introduced to this crazy world and you're so… calm."

"I'm not, I just feel safe with you. I know you'll protect me."

He smiled and kissed me again. He reached around his neck and took off his necklace. It was a purple stone on a black string.

"I want you to wear this. It's a protective stone. It might not work on half humans like it does on angels, but I've had it since I was a light angel. I want you to have it."

I thanked him as he placed it around my neck.

"Patch, how did you fall?"

"I wanted to be human," he looked away from me. "I wanted to be alive again."

"Oh." I didn't know what to say.

"A girl. I saw her and I wanted her. I fell for her, and then fell as an angel."

"Who was she?" I asked, my stomach in knots. I wasn't exactly thrilled to hear about the girl Patch fell in love with.

"It's not important, Nora."

"Come on, I won't be upset." I lied.

"It was you. "

"Me?"

"I had to keep watch over you. Protect you. The Archangels wanted to destroy you, a half-blood. The dark angels wanted to use you. But I made a vow to protect you. As I watched you, I began to fall in love."

I blushed, "Patch, how long have you watched over me for?"

"Since I promised your mother I would."

"Patch, I was just a kid!"

"I watched you as if you were my sister, but as you aged you blossomed into a wonderful woman."

My stomach erupted into butterflies. "I hope you didn't watch me when …"

"I never saw anything I shouldn't have. No showers or while you changed clothes, nothing. I was an angel, Nora. Not a pervert." Patch drew an imaginary halo above his head with his finger.

"You fell because of… me?"

"I fell because of myself. It was my fault and I understand now."

"Can I ask another question?"

"Anything."

"Why did I see those visions when we met?"

I wanted to show you my power. What I could do as a dark angel. The dark angels want me to bring you to them. They want you to join them. And, although it might confuse you, sometimes you might feel as though you're in danger. That is because of my missions. They contradict themselves. I have one mission from the Archangels to kill you, one from your mother to protect you, and one as a dark angel to bring you to their side. You don't know how hard it is to keep up with all this. I have to make it look like I'm going to hurt you, which explains the visions when we first met. But I have to protect you, for your mother. And lastly, I have to keep acting like I'm trying to bring you to the Dark Goddess Lord Vane."

"My head is scrambled."

"That's why you just have to trust me."

"And I do." I held his hand. "But why do they want me?"

"Your mother was a very high ranking fallen angel. Her name was Saffirus."

"What? That's not her name."

"When you reach a high rank, you get a new name." Patch looked down. "That was hers."

"You said she _was _a high ranking angel. What is she now?"

"I don't know. No one has seen her."

Patch seized up, his arms going stiff defensively over me.

"Bring her now, Patch." A loud man's voice yelled from behind me. I repositioned myself on the bed to see a man standing in a black cloak. His face reminded me of a snake's.

"Cerrick, leave her alone." Patch held me closer.

The girl I met weeks ago in the bathroom appeared next to him. "Nora, we meet again."

I clung to Patch, but he remained calm.

"I have things under control, Cerrick. You and your little servant can leave."

"I'm afraid we can't. You've slacked off on your mission and it's time now. You can turn her over to us or you can take her Lord Vane yourself."

"Says who?" Patch asked resiliently.

"Says the Lord herself. If not, she will get Nora on her own."

Patch tensed up and appeared in front of me, blocking the bed from the two dark angels.

"I'll take her now." He stuttered.

_Stay with me angel. Trust me._

_I thought they couldn't get me in my house?_ I responded mentally.

_They found a way._


	8. Chapter 8

I began to panic as Patch pulled me to stand. The world around me disappeared and I arrived in a dungeon-like room. Patch was still holding my hand.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Patch, what's going on?" I began to tear up .

"Patch, I see you've brought the girl. About time." Three dark angels came into the

Room. They were ugly, beastly looking creatures much unlike Patch.

"Ah, Chantor, my good friend! How have you been?" Patch's face changed suddenly from the boy I knew to something deadly. Patch shared a joke I couldn't hear with Chantor. He laughed loudly. He looked at me, still laughing. His jawline was rigid. I couldn't make out the eyes I thought I knew, but I felt them piercing my skin. I winced as he grinned, his teeth gleaming.

"And here are your men, Patch. I'm sure you missed them." Chantor smiled again.

"Silvious and Sleg! My two younglings! I did miss them. He nodded to them as they bowed back.

"Take her." He ordered his two servants. I closed my eyes as then seized my wrists add dragged me down the corridor. Their hands were freezing but somehow burned into my skin, like dry ice. My wrists began to throb in pain.

"You're in for it, girl." Chantor said. "Is that a protective stone around your neck? Well, well. Lord Vane will love this!" he ripped the stone from around my neck and ran ahead of us. "Oh Lord Vane! I have a necklace for you!"

"Here's dinner, my Lord." Said one of Patch's 'younglings.'

I shivered, opening my eyes. She was sitting in front of me on her throne looking devious and angelic all at once. Her dark hair billowed around her, thrown over the arms of her chair. Her cloak was striking, black with royal purple cuffs. A gold chain was poised under her pointed chin- a necklace that was once mine. Her lips wore a dark shade of purple, as did her black eyes. Her face was strained and worn, yet incredibly beautiful.

"We finally meet again, Saffirus."

"I… I'm not Saffirus." I choked out, "My name is Nora."

"Ah, but your blood tells me you are Saffirus." She stepped off her throne and walked towards me, crumpled in a ball on the floor, my hands still restrained from the 'men' holding me.

"I'm not! I swear!"

"Well…" Lord Vane licked her lips seductively, "With one taste, I can determine whether or not you are lying."

I squirmed and kicked, but Vane quickly had her hands around my neck. I screamed in pain as she ripped her long nail into my neck. I could feel the blood dripping down my neck, leaking from the gash her knifelike nail left.

Vane licked her blood soaked finger. Her back arched and her head tilted back.

"Oh, Saffirus! You can't hide from me!"

Vane laughed loudly. "Saffirus' blood runs through your veins. Her daughter… Half human, half angel. Such power!"

"I don't have any powers!"

"That's what you think." She looked me dead in the eyes. "Where is your mother?"

I felt a nauseous pang in my stomach. "I haven't seen her since I was a kid. I don't know where she is."

"LIAR!" Vane screamed.

"I swear!" I began to cry, "I don't know."

"How can you explain this necklace my servant brought to me?"

"Patch gave it to me."

"You expect me to believe that? This is a protective stone. Very rare, it is. Only given to powerful angels. This one is much like your mother's. Did she give it to you?"

"No, like I said I haven't seen her in over a decade."

"Your mother was the highest ranking dark angel, the Goddess, but apparently she couldn't handle the job. She wanted to live again, and she thought becoming a dark angel would give her that. When it didn't, she fled leaving us without a dark ruler. I was her second in command so I rose to power. I thought she must've come to find you."

"Well you were wrong."

"Too bad, guess she doesn't care much for you."

"My mom loved me," I said through gritted teeth, "She always loved me."

"Sure. Well, it doesn't matter now. Guards!" Vane motioned to the dark angels standing at her throne, "Take her to the holding room. I'll be in to finish her."

"What?"

"Oh, Patch didn't tell you? You are a very important person in the process of defeating the light angels. You, the daughter of Saffirus, hold the key in your blood. You have to destroy the Archangel Claire."

"I won't destroy anyone!" I yelled.

"Oh yes you will. Or I'll kill you, and that Harrison scum you call a father."

"Don't you dare!"

"Don't test me."

Nora!" Patch stormed in, being chased by four guards, "Nora, you're more powerful than her. The power your mother had is in your blood now that she's gone. When she disappeared, the power didn't go to her second in command! It went to her daugh-*thud*" Patch was tackled by the guards.

The other guards looked at each other in confusion. "Lord Vane, is this true?" one guard asked.

Vane looked shocked. I heard Patch fighting with the guards behind me, but my eyes didn't leave Vane's. Her eyes were filled with fear. "You will kill Claire and then you can rule as Dark Goddess." Her voice shook as she tried to reason with me.

"Why would I want that?" I began to stand up, feeling empowered.

"Power. Eternal life. You'd be untouchable."

"Never." I stood up straight. Patch broke free of the guards and all four of them slumped over.

"You can destroy her, Nora. You can end this now."

"You don't want to do that." Vane said to me, obviously nervous. "That will destroy Patch… and your mother."

"Destroy?" I asked.

"Cease to exist." Vane replied. "Forever."

"I… Patch…" I looked to him. "I can't…" My heart raced. "I just found you. I can't lose you. And mom?"

"Save the light angels. End this war before it starts.

_Aim for her throat, angel. _

"I love you, Patch." I said aloud.

"And I love you, angel."


	9. Chapter 9

I turned to Vane as she awaited my response.

"What is your decision, Nora? Eternal life, strength, power? Or the biggest mistake of your life?"

My mind raced, as did my heart. With a nauseous feeling in the pit of my stomach, I brought my fist back and punched Vane as hard as I could. She caught my fist and I screamed as her hand clenched, breaking my fingers.

"You might be Saffirus' daughter, but you will never have her power!" Vane shrieked.

The two guards behind her watched as Vane overpowered me, pinning me to the ground. The men that brought me to Vane restrained Patch, who was yelling and fighting to get to me. The other guards he fought lay motionless on the ground. I heard him struggling to break free while I fought with Vane on top of me. She aimed a punch for my face, but I dodged it. Her fist cracked the concrete floor.

The next thing I saw was Patch knock Vane off me. I yelped in surprise, "Patch! Holy shi-"

"I'm her fucking guardian angel!" he yelled triumphantly.

"Quick, Nora! Kill her! Hit her in the heart!"

I ran to Vane, who had been knocked out by Patch's hit. I stood over her, scared of what I had to do.

The two guards that had held Patch were knocked out on the floor, completely obliterated.

I fell to my knees on top of Vane, my hands balled into one fist raised above my head. Her eyes opened wide as I pounded my fist into her chest. Her back arched, throwing me off of her, as she let out a blood curdling scream. She continued to scream while her body began to lift off the ground. And with a puff of black smoke, she disappeared.

"You did it, angel!" Patch smiled warmly. "You ended it!"

"I'm not even sure what I ended."

"Now, the dark angels can't overpower the light angels. You saved the souls of the light. Now that you destroyed Vane, you destroyed the evil. There was no second in command to Vane because she didn't think she could be defeated. At least not by anyone but your mother. She knew you didn't know you were in the bloodline of the dark goddess herself. That's what gave you the power."

"Patch… What will happen to you? If I destroyed the world of the fallen angels, what will happen to you?"

"Nora, my love, I have existed for a very long time. I have been eighteen for many many decades. It's time to give Patch Cipriano's soul a rest, or at least what's left of it."

Tears filled my eyes but he wiped them away. "Don't cry my angel. You're a hero. You're going to be fine without me." Patch began to fade before my eyes. His jeans became dull and transparent, and then faded completely. "I love you, Nora." He said softly, his eyes gazing into mine and his hand gently grazing my cheek.

"I love you, Patch."

Patch leaned in to kiss me, holding my face in his hands. He slowly became more and more transparent as my tears grew more frequent.

The dark stone room around us began to dissolve, too.

"Close your eyes, Nora."

I shook my head violently, but he placed one finger on each of my eyelids, closing them. He gave me the sweetest and most loving kiss id ever received. I saw light through my eyelids, turning them red. I wanted to open them, but I obeyed Patch. I could still feel where Patch's hands had been, but I didn't feel him. I felt a breeze blow on my face, so I opened my eyes to find myself alone in my room with Patch nowhere to be found. The window in my room was open, letting in a warm breeze. The sun was bright and high in the sky.

My tattered clothes had been healed, my scuffed up knees were completely free of cuts.

"Patch…" I whispered, beginning to cry uncontrollably. I fell to my bed, my head in my hands.

"You did the right thing, Nora." A woman's voice said sweetly.

I spun around, meeting the brown eyes of a woman identical to my mom. I recognized her from Patch's memory.

"Claire?" I asked, in awe.

"Auntie Claire to you." She smiled.

Fear hit me- she was an archangel- _the _archangel. The angels that wanted me dead.

I jumped to my feet, "Look, I'm just a kid. I'm sorry my mom was an angel and had me with my dad, but I'm not ready to die."

"Sit down, Nora. My have you grown."

"Claire- Aunt Claire, please. I already lost my mom, my boyfriend. I don't want to lose everything else.

"I'm not going to kill you."

"You're not?"

"No. I know what you did and all the sacrifices you made. That took more courage than I could have imagined anyone having. You might be what us archangels hope to eliminate, but that doesn't change what you did. We don't want half-bloods to exist because of the threat they pose. They have powers, like you discovered, unique to this world. The chance of them using it for evil is a chance we don't want to take, so we try to destroy the threat before it's too late. But you've shown us that you will not lower yourself to that level. You have promise, Nora. Just like your mother. You are on the track to becoming an archangel, if you so choose."

"Thanks…" I sighed. "Can I ask, where is my mother?"

"Oh, Nora, her soul was beyond saving. You liberated her from the evil that corrupted her."

"But… Is she an angel? A free spirit roaming the earth or something?"

"She's a part of the earth now. She's the wind, the trees, the clouds." Claire put her hand on mine. "She's just gone."

"Oh." Was all I could manage to say.

"I'm sorry." She tried to look me in the eyes.

"Is that what happened to Patch?"

"I can't speak for him, Nora." She smiled slightly. "It was good seeing you. Your mother would be proud."

"Wait!" I begged.

"What is it?"

"How could you?" I asked.

"Nora…"

"No, tell me _Auntie Claire_. How could you betray your own sister?"

"What she was doing was wrong and not allowed." Claire looked at me apologetically, yet stern. "I tried to defend her for years. I hid it from my fellow archs. I wanted her to stay, but it got too far. Someone found out and feared for her. Then I was giving my orders. I thought she'd return. I didn't think she'd choose to become a monstrous dark angel, a dark goddess."

"What does that even mean?"

"That's the equivalent of an archangel for the dark angels. Except there's one supreme dark angel and your mother became that."

"Vane said my mom couldn't handle it, being a dark goddess."

"Just goes to show that your mother still had some good in her. But once you become a dark angel, there's no going back."

"Oh," I exhaled. "I miss her."

"So do I." Claire put a warm hand on my back. "I should go. Take care, Nora."

Claire got up to leave, but stopped short and turned to me, "Your mother loved you so much. You and your father were everything to her. Even more important than her duties as an angel."

"Aunt Claire, how did you and mom die? And I mean _really _die."

Claire sighed, "A fire. New York City. A factory in March of 1911. We were garment workers for the Triangle Shirtwaist Factory."

I gasped, knowing about the historical Triangle Shirtwaist Factory fire.

"We were locked in so we couldn't leave work early. The fire trucks couldn't reach us on the ninth floor. The only door that wasn't locked was blocked by flames. I died when a stairway collapsed, sending me falling to the pavement a hundred feet below. Your mother jumped from a window on the ninth floor,"

I was weeping heavily by this point, wishing I hadn't asked. "I had no idea."

"I've gotten over it. It's been a hundred years. Your mother was only twenty years old. I was twenty-six. It had been my idea to work there, so I always blamed myself. But I learned to cope with it. Everything happens for a reason."

"Was mom married when… you know?"

"No. I was in love and engaged, working to save up money for our new life together. Your mother was more rebellious. She wanted to learn and travel instead of get married. That was, until she was assigned to be your father's guardian.

"She fell in love." I smiled.

"For the first time. Those were the best eight years of her… afterlife. They were married so soon and then you were born. I kept her secret for so long and… an angel found out. They were jealous and ratted her out to the archangels. They didn't give me a choice."

"Yeah I get it." I said, as calm as I could. "Will I ever see Patch again?"

"Like I said earlier, I can't speak for him."

And with that she was gone. A beam of light illuminated my room, then died, leaving only the sunlight coming in through the window.

**Check back next week for the next chapter! Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up alone. I had passed out after all the chaos of yesterday. It was half past midnight and I was starved. I walked down the stairs, noticing my dad still wasn't home from his business trip. The red light blinked on the answering machine.

"Hey princess. It's dad. Just checking in to let you know I'm in Denver for another night. Sorry, but I'm sure you're fine. Feel free to have Vee over. Love you!"

*beeeeep*

"VEE!" I thought.

I dialed her number, willing her to answer.

"Why are you calling me so late?" she asked, clearly annoyed.

"Its been a while, Vee," I tried to hide my stress from yesterday, "I miss you."

"Yeah, sure. I haven't seen you much since you've been hanging out with that Patch kid. A text every once in a while would be nice."

"Vee, I'm sorry… He's gone now…" My voice broke.

"Don't cry. babe. There will be other dudes."

Vee could always make me smile. I wanted to tell her so bad. I wanted to tell her why I hadn't talked in days, but I couldn't.

"Where's Patch?"

"Gone." I said.

"He moved?"

"Yeah… He moved." I sighed.

"Well, its no biggie. You only knew him for a week or so."

"Vee, you don't understand. I love him."

"Sure you do… So do you wanna come over tonight?"

"Okay…" I agreed reluctantly.

"Ill come pick you up."

Vee passed out around four AM, but I was restless. I missed Patch's voice, his touch, his smell. In this short time, he had changed my life forever. He completely disrupted and altered everything I thought I knew.

"Nora." Vee spoke in a voice unlike her own. "We need to talk."

"What?" I asked, stunned.

"You destroyed Vane. You thought you destroyed the dark angels. You thought you destroyed your own mother. Well, I'm still here."

"What? Mom?"

"Yes, Nora."

I backed off the bed while Vee's body stared blankly.

"You have to destroy me."

"You want me to kill you?"

"Not kill. Destroy. I've made so many mistakes. All I wanted was to live again. To see you. To see your father." She paused, taking a breath. Vee's face slowly began to change. Her hair curled and darkened, her face thinned, as did the rest of her body.

"Mom…" I hadn't seen her face in a decade.

"My soul is worthless. I corrupted souls, I led people from the light… I clawed my way to the top in order to gain my life back. But its impossible, Nora. Its impossible to become fully human. I'm always restricted to living as a dark angel. I knew the risk I was taking when I became involved with your father. I knew the consequences. And I was right. Your father was worth it, but I didn't think I'd become a dark angel. I didn't think I'd become the Dark Goddess."

"What did you do as… the dark goddess?"

"I recruited fallen angels. I convinced them to become dark."

I was speechless.

"This is where it ends, Nora. As your mother, I am telling you that you have to end it."

"Why cant you just become a light angel?" I asked.

"You know I cant return."

"Why didn't you disappear when I destroyed Vane?"

"I suppose the link between you and I is too strong. You have to destroy me personally."

"Mom, I cant." Tears streamed down my face.

"I was already dead to you for fifteen years. It wont be any different."

"Now that I know you're not completely gone, I don't want to lose you again." I sat next to her on the bed.

"I'm a monster. And my existence is pointless. Put me out of my misery."

"Mom, you have to try! Ask Claire!"

"Claire?" She gasped.

"She talked to me. She told me how you died… How you loved dad."

"You and your father meant everything to me. Seeing you now, so grown up and beautiful, makes everything that happened worth it. You are half angel, Nora. You are much different from your father and everyone you know. You cant die… at least not at the hands of a full human."

"I'm immortal?"

"Not completely. A half blood or full blood can destroy you. But not a human."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"You should know, in case a war between angels ever does break out, you are vunerable."

**Ill continue tomorrow!**


End file.
